


The Mysterious Case of Otabear

by novocaine_sea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Snapchat, Social Media, Yuri Plistesky is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: ‘Missing something?’The caption read.Otabek had to replay it and then screenshot it, yeah he did that with no shame, in order to understand. He slowly scanned his room for the bear, his bear, one of his only personal possessions that he cared about, and then realized that yes, it really was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that it's OtaYuri week!!! My favorite ship <3
> 
> For Day 2: **Social Media**

It started with a snapchat, as most things do.

Otabek was minding his business in his hotel room, a book open between his fingers. He was only skimming, retaining barely anything of the plot. But reading was more about passing the time for him rather than actually reading it. 

His phone buzzed beside him and he checked it absentmindedly, not really expecting to see anything compelling. But it turned out to be a snapchat from Yuri so of course he was going to check it. When he opened it, it was to Yuri’s smirking face and Otabek’s bear, which had been deemed Otabear, pressed against his cheek.

The photo was captioned with ‘ _ Missing something?’  _

Otabek had to replay it and then screenshot it, yeah he did that with no shame, in order to understand. He slowly scanned his room for the bear,his bear, one of the only personal possessions that he cared about, and then realized that yes, it really was gone.

_ ‘Give him back.’  _ Otabek responded with a selfie of an unamused expression on his face. Yuri opened it and never responded. Otabek waited about five minutes before sighing and putting on a pair of socks in order to pad down the hall to Yuri’s room. He had no care about the cleanliness of the hotel hallway’s floor; the only thing he cared about was his bear.

“Yuri!” Otabek called as he knocked on the door. No response. Of course Yuri wouldn’t be in there. Of course Yuri would do something as sick as kidnap his favorite bear. If Otabek had dare do this with one of Yuri’s precious cat plushies the blonde would surely have his head.

Otabek pulled his phone out and opened Instagram, because if Yuri was on snapchat then he was most definitely also on Instagram. And sure enough there was a picture of Otabek’s bear in Yuri’s arms with the caption  _ ‘Look who I found ;).’  _ Otabek wondered how he had even gotten it in the first place, considering it had been in his hotel room where he had been holed up for the majority of the day.

The picture on Yuri’s instagram had thousands of likes already even though it was posted ten minutes prior. Otabek didn’t understand why he had to make this little game public but that was just the way Yuri did things.

Otabek took a picture of the hallway for the snapchat and captioned it  _ ‘Yuri Plisetsky is evil.’ _

Then he posted it to his story for the world to see. If Yuri was going to play that way then Otabek could play right back, even with his limited knowledge of social media.

Next, Otabek did the only thing he could think of. He knocked on Phichit Chulanont’s door. The boy was surprisingly in his hotel room, rubbing a towel on his head.

“Otabek!” Phichit beamed. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Have you seen Yuri?” Otabek asked, the words tumbling from his lips before he could even think up a greeting.

Mischief gleamed in Phichit’s dark eyes and the boy hummed. “Who’s Yuri?”

Otabek narrowed his eyes. “Please.”

Phichit laughed and looked at his nails. “Well, if I  _ did  _ know who this Yuri person was I would tell you that I saw him leaving the hotel not too long ago. But I can’t be sure.” Phichit winked at him and started closing the door. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.” His voice was in a sing-song and the door closed in Otabek’s face, leaving the Kazakh man dumbfounded.

Otabek leaned against the wall next to Phichit’s room, at a loss for what to do with himself. He didn’t even know where to start looking for Yuri. Osaka, Japan was a large city to begin with, yet Otabek doubted Yuri was far. They were by the Osaka Castle…

Otabek pulled out his phone. Yuri was nothing if not  _ extremely predictable. _

He checked his own snapchat story, even as he watched the new stories from his friends load. There was a new story posted by Yuri, of course there was, but Otabek had to make sure Yuri had seen his story first. And he did; he even screenshotted.

Otabek checked Yuri’s story next. Otabek’s picture was there, bordered in white to show that it had been uploaded from his camera roll. Otabek clicked to the next picture, which was of his bear. Yuri wasn’t in the picture but his arm was, extended upward, holding the bear up high for all to see. Osaka Castle was in the background.

‘ _ On an adventure with a new friend!’  _ Yuri captioned it, the slick bastard. As if he hadn’t stolen the bear from Otabek, swiped it from his room  _ somehow _ . Otabek tried to recall if Yuri had been in his hotel room recently-

Ah. Well. Yuri had been in there… overnight.

Otabek stormed back to his own hotel room and shoved his feet into his combat boots, hastily lacing them up before grabbing the helmet of the motorcycle he had rented while in the country for Four Continents. He pocketed his phone as he climbed onto the bike, revving the engine before speeding down the road. He swerved in between cars; this was a matter of life or death. 

He was going to get his bear back.

When Otabek reached the Osaka Castle he almost forgot to take the helmet off and almost tripped over his own two feet getting off the bike. But he looked around for his bear or for a flash of long blonde hair that was bound to stand out. But he saw nothing, no bear, no blonde hair, not even cheetah print. 

Otabek pulled his phone out of his pocket. No new notifications from Yuri, great. He took a picture of the castle, saving it before adding a caption.

‘ _ Where are you now _ ’ then he hit send, only to Yuri this time. The world didn’t need to know his location.

Yuri responded immediately. A picture of the front of their hotel. How had it take Yuri such a short amount of time to get back? 

‘ _ We’re home ;)’  _ was what the photo said. Yuri sent another one after that, him kissing the bear and holding him tight in his arm. Otabek screenshotted that one because it was cute. If anybody asked, it definitely wasn’t his lockscreen.

Otabek had to rush back onto his bike and strap the helmet into place, zooming off back to the hotel. He was definitely breaking the speed limit and he was definitely breaking other laws but he couldn’t care. This was his bear, his only connection to home really, and Yuri had stolen it for a game. 

Otabek skid into a spot by the hotel and once again tripped over himself to get into the hotel, jamming his finger into the button of the elevator. Of course Jean Jacques Leroy, AKA King JJ, from Canada was coming off the elevator with his signature smirk but Otabek couldn’t care. He was sweating, beads of perspiration dotting his forehead and beginning to slip down the sides of his head. He just got into the elevator and jam the close button, glaring at JJ’s face until the doors shut.

When they reopened he was  _ running  _ down the hall, feet stomping against the carpet and reverberating off the walls. He all but collapsed against the door and slammed one eager fist against the wood. “Yuri!” He shouted.

Light footsteps sounded from the other side before the door opened, Otabek barely having time to catch himself before he looked into the green, mischievous eyes of Yuri Plisetsky. His best friend and his boyfriend. Evil, truly.

“Beka! Nice to see you.” Yuri grinned and Otabek shoved past him, not playing this game anymore. The bear was sitting against the pillows of the neatly made bed and Otabek snatched it up, holding it close to his chest.

“This wasn’t funny, Yura.” Otabek said seriously.

Yuri’s smile faltered a bit but it didn’t lose any shine. “It was pretty funny. I would never hurt your bear, I just thought he needed some fresh air.”

“He needs to be with me. He symbolizes my country.” Otabek explained breathlessly.

Yuri walked over to him slowly and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a hug. He was a little taller than Otabek now, Otabek twenty-one and Yuri being eighteen. Yuri pressed his forehead to Otabek’s and smiled softly. 

“I’m sorry Beka. It was all in fun, honest.”

Otabek’s shoulders sagged. He couldn’t stay mad forever. He curled his fingers into Yuri’s long blonde locks and their lips met, briefly, and when they parted they were smiling. They kissed again and again and again, Yuri holding the bear up to cover their lips before snapping a picture.

_ ‘I got him.’ _


End file.
